Trap
by rantooll
Summary: Tatapanmu, Tingkah Lakumu, Wajahmu dan Semua Tentangmu membuatku terpikat. Oh, I'm Trapped By You. Author gak pinter bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja deh. YAOI, OOC, KaiShin desu.
1. Meeting

Tittle : Trap

Author : rantooll/ rantooll

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, KaiShin dan Casts lain milik Aoyama Gosho.

Words : 1.411

A/N : Konnichiwa Minna~  
Aku kembali membawa fanfic dengan pairing berbeda, yaitu KaiShin!  
Sebenernya sih aku lebih dulu suka KaiShin daripada SaguHei (Hakuba/Heiji), tapi entah kenapa aku malah buat ff SaguHei dulu xD  
Yosh silahkan dinikmati ff saya

Hope You All Like It

**-KKSK-**

**Shinichi PoV**

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Apakah itu perasaan cinta atau terobsesi atau yang lainnya aku tak tahu. Hanya saja sejak bertemu dengannya aku merasa seperti orang lain. Tapi itu hanya saat aku bertemu dengan dia, kalau bertemu dengan yang lain aku sih biasa-biasa saja. Entah mengapa, aku juga bingung sendiri. Apakah kalian penasaran siapa yang aku sebut 'dia' itu? Ah bodohnya diriku, mari aku beri tahu pada kalian siapa 'dia' itu. 'Dia' itu bernama Kaito KID atau KID The Phantom Thief atau entahlah terlalu banyak julukannya aku pusing. Baiklah sekarang aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri pada kalian. Aku adalah Shinichi Kudo, seorang Detektif SMA. Dulu tubuhku pernah mengecil karena obat yang diberikan oleh Anggota Black Organization. Tapi berkat antidote yang diberikan oleh Haibara-yang sebenarnya adalah sang pembuat obat itu-, aku bisa kembali ketubuhku semula setelah hampir satu tahun terperangkap di tubuh Conan Edogawa. Sedangkan Haibara sendiri–nama aslinya sih sebenarnya Shiho Miyano-dia tak meminum antidote yang dibuatnya, katanya sih dia lebih nyaman menjadi Ai Haibara daripada harus kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan sama Ran dan Sonoko, uhh ini benar-benar membosankan. Oh iya, setelah aku beritahu Ran bahwa sebenarnya aku ada rasa sama Kaito KID si Pencuri Budiman itu-entah rasa apa aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu-dia menjadi semangat ingin mencomblangkanku dengan KID. Setelah aku selidiki lebih lanjut ternyata Ran itu seorang Fujoshi Hardcore begitu juga dengan Sonoko. Aku pun hanya bisa sweatdrop, ternyata mereka itu benar-benar sehati. Oh iya sampai mana tadi, ah iya, kita bertiga sedang berjalan-jalan di kawasan Harajuku. Lebih tepatnya sih menemani mereka berdua belanja. Lihat, mereka memang sengaja mengajakku untuk membawa belanjaan mereka yang begitu banyak ini. Huh, menyebalkan. Jika mereka bukan sahabatku akan aku pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka.

"Hei-hei Shinichi, setidaknya hilangkanlah muka cemberutmu, itu mengerikan!" Ujara Sonoko memecah lamunanku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan muka bosan.

"Bagaimana tidak, kalian mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan dan menjadikanku tukang angkut barang"

"Hei sudah-sudah, kalian jangan adu mulut di jalan, malu tau diliatin orang banyak. Ayo kita ke cafe itu, Shinichi pasti capek membawa barang sebanyak itu" aaa... Ran kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan mencium kedua pipinya, hei Shinichi ingat Kaito. Eh, tapi memangnya aku siapanya Kaito. Aish!

"Ya baik-baik, ayo Ran!" aku menarik tangan Ran menuju cafe itu meninggalkan Sonoko di belakang.

"Hei-hei tunggu aku! Dasar kalian, Aish!" Sonoko mencak-mencak dibelakang. Aku dan Ran pun terkikik melihat kelakuan Sonoko.

**-KKSK-**

**-At Cafe-**

"Huaahh" desahku lega saat duduk di kursi Cafe tersebut sambil meregangkan kedua tanganku yang pegal-pegal karena membawa belanjaan dua bocah tengil itu yang beratnya minta ampun.

"Hei kalian berdua mau pesan apa nih?" tanya Ran pada aku dan Sonoko. Saat ini kami sedang ada di Cafe Lefevre yang terletak di kawasan Harajuku.

"Aku pesan minuman saja, aku serahkan padamu entah itu apa, pokoknya yang segar-segar di hari yang panas ini" -Aku

"Vanila Citrus Punch" –Sonoko

"Yosh, berarti Lemonade Berry untuk Shinichi, Vanila Citrus Punch untuk Sonoko dan Mint Lemonade untukku" kata Ran sambil menulis pesanan di kertas. Oh iya, jadi di cafe ini itu mesannya suruh menulis sendiri pesanannya, setelah selesai baru kita memanggil pelayannya untuk diserahkan pesanan kita. Karena tadi Ran sudah memanggil pelayannya, sekarang kita menunggu pesanan kita. Karena bosan menunggu, aku pun menguap lebar saking ngantuk dan bosan setengah mati.

"Hei, kalo menguap jangan lebar-lebar dong! Untung tadi aku tidak tersedot ke dalam mulutmu" aku pun sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sonoko yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tak lama setelah itu pesanan kita datang. Aku pun menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru. Wajar saja, aku kan haus setengah mati sehabis dijadikan tukang angkat barang oleh kedua bocah tengil di depanku ini.

Saat aku, Ran dan Sonoko sedang asik-asiknya menikati pesanan kita, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Sumimasen, bolehkah kita ikut duduk di sini? Semua tempat sudah penuh" pinta seorang gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Ran itu. Kami bertiga pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh Cafe, memang benar sih Cafe ini sudah penuh. Lalu, Sonoko pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Ran pada cewek itu.

"Ah, namaku Aoko Nakamori, yoroshiku" jawab cewek itu, Aoko, sambil tersenyum pada kami.

"Oh, jadi kamu anaknya Nakamori-keibu. Kenalkan namaku Sonoko Suzuki, putri konglomerat Suzuki, lalu dia Ran Mouri, putri dari Kogoro Mouri, The Sleeping Detective dan dia yang ada disampingmu itu, Shinichi Kudo, bocah maniak misteri" ujar Sonoko pada Aoko.

"Hei hei" aku menatap Sonoko dengan tatapan bosanku. Harusnya kan dia mengenalkanku 'kenalkan, dia Shinichi Kudo, Detektif' begitu.

"Hei Aoko, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Tapi kapan ya?" –Ran

"Jelas saja kau pernah melihatnya, kalian itu mirip" ujar Sonoko sambil menggeplak kepala Ran atas kebodohannya itu. Dan Aoko pun tersenyum atas tingkah mereka.

"Huh, memalukan" batinku sambil menatap kedua bocah tengil itu dengan bosan.

"Kaito! Sini!" tiba-tiba Aoko berseru kepada pemuda yang baru masuk ke Cafe ini. Sontak, kami bertiga pun mengikuti arah pandang Aoko. Ada seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip denganku mendekat.

"Ah iya, kenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Kaito Kuroba" ujar Aoko pada kami. Dan pemuda bernama Kaito itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi itu bukan karena wajahnya mirip denganku, aku kan tidak sebodoh Ran yang tidak menyadari itu" kataku. Ran pun langsung menggeplak kepalaku karena tidak terima. 'Kami-sama, it's hurt' batinku sengsara. Kudengar Sonoko, Aoko dan Kaito tertawa melihat kelakuanku dan Ran.

"Aduh, maafkan mereka berdua ya, mereka itu memang malu-maluin" kata Sonoko sambil nyengir kearah Kaito dan Aoko. Apa katanya memalukan? Aish! Seperti dia tidak memalukan saja. Biasanya dia kan yang lebih malu-maluin

"Sonoko!" bentakku dan Ran kepada Sonoko dan memberinya deathglare gratis andalanku.

"Haha, tidak apa kok" kata Aoko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, kukira tadi kalian adalah sepasang kekasih loh. Habisnya kalian serasi sih, eh ternyata hanya sahabat toh" –Sonoko

"Sayangnya bukan, Sonoko. Dia aja udah naksir orang lain yang bahkan aku, sahabatnya saja tak diberi tahu siapa orang itu" kata Aoko cemberut. Kaito pun nyengir dan mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Dan entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan tak enak. 'Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman saat Aoko mengucapkan itu? Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja' innerku.

"Ha! Berarti kau bernasip sama dengannya" kata Sonoko sambil menunjuk Ran.

"Pasalnya setelah bocah itu menghilang selama kurang lebih satu tahun-" Sonoko menunjuk mukaku dengan tidak sopan.

"Lalu Ran berinisiatif untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Shinichi, tapi-" lanjut Sonoko sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dia ditolak. Huhu, Ran, kita senasib" kata Aoko lalu berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Aku pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar andalanku.

"Iya Aoko-chan. Tapi aku sih terima saja soalnya dia sukanya sama cowok" kata Ran dengan muka berbinar-binar.

"Hei-hei" teriakku pada mereka. Pasti sekarang mukaku sudah merah nih. Kami-sama, betapa malunya aku punya sobat yang kayak ember bocor ini.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Aoko semangat, jangan lupakan muka berbinar-binar milik Ran dan Sonoko. Rupanya tambah satu Fujoshi lagi. Tiba-tiba Ran menatapku jahil. Oh tidak, perasaanku tak enak.

"Dia itu pesulap yang suka terbang di udara, kira-kira umurnya sama seperti kita" oh tidaaakkkk! Rahasiaku akan terbongkar. Kaasan Tousan tolong akuuu! T.T

"Pesulap yang suka terbang di udara? Memang dia punya sayap?" huuhh.. untung Aoko itu otaknya sama seperti Ran. Mungkin aku bisa bernafas lega. Kulihat Kaito berjengit kaget, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang di maksud Ran. Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak! Mau di taruh mana mukakuuu!

"Aish! Aoko aku kasih 1 clue lagi ya? Sama bapaknya dia noh, Yusaku Kudo-san, dia diberi julukan 1412/KID" Sonoko ikut nimbrung. Hadoohh! Bawa-bawa nama Tousan segala. Oh rupanya kali ini aku tak akan selamat.

"Maksudmu Kaito KID?" Teriak Aoko kaget. Semua pengunjung pun menoleh ke meja kami karena teriakan Aoko yang menggelegar. Benarkan dugaanku? Aku pasti tak akan selamat. Kami-sama, aku maluuu! Pasti mukaku dan telingaku sudah merah sekarang saking malunya.

"Shitsurei shimasita" kata Kaito sambil membungkukkan badan meminta maaf ke para pengunjung atas ketidaksopanan sahabatnya. Para pengunjung lain pun hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hai. Siapa lagi memang" –Sonoko dan Ran. Aish! Aku sudah tak punya muka lagi. Lebih baik aku kabur dari sini daripada mati saking malunya.

"Hei-hei Shinichi mau kemana?" teriak Ran saat melihatku pergi. Masa bodoh, aku sudah tak punya muka di depan Kaito dan Aoko sekarang. Aku pun pura-pura tak mendengar teriakannya.

"Hei! Shinichi! Ada Conan sama Sherlock Holmes nih nyariin kamu!" sudah kupastikan itu adalah terian Sonoko. Huh! Memang aku akan tertipu? Conan itu kan aku sendiri sedangkan Holmes-san itu cuma cerita fiksi. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih ada di Cafe itu.

**Shinichi End PoV**

**TBC or DELETE ?**

A/N: Gimana minna? Garing kan? Kriuk kriuk~  
Nyambung gak nih sama judulnya? Gomen, kalo gak nyambung soalnya saya bingung mau ngasih judul apa  
oh iya, sebenernya juga ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Henry 'Super Junior' dengan judul yang sama yaitu Trap  
Tapi kok menurut saya gak ada sangkut pautnya yah sama tu lagu xD  
Enaknya dilanjutin apa di hapus nih minna?  
Tolong kasih pendapat kalian di kotak Review ne?  
Kalo gak bisa Review, bisa kok mention saya di twitter rantooll

Sankyuu~


	2. Kaito's Introduce

Tittle : Trap

Author : rantooll/ rantooll

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, KaiShin dan Casts lain milik Aoyama Gosho.

Words : 1.128

A/N : Konnichiwa Minna~  
FanFic ini berhasil di update! Yah, walopun ngaret xD  
Gomen ya kalo super duper pendek, ehehe *akhirnya nyadar juga*  
Yosh silahkan dinikmati ff saya

Hope You All Like It

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-KKSK-**

Shinichi pun pergi dari sana karena malu-yang menurutnya-aibnya terbongkar atau lebih tepatnya di bongkar dengan paksa oleh Ran dan Sonoko di depan Aoko Nakamori dan Kaito Kuroba. Bagaimana tidak malu coba, (yang menurut Shinichi) aibnya yang bakal merusak reputasinya sebagai Detektif yang Cool di ketahui oleh orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Uhm.. Bolehkah aku pergi menyusul teman kalian?" suara Kaito menginterupsi ketiga cewek tadi yang ternyata ke-semuanya adalah Hardcore Fujoshi. Ketiga cewek itu pun menoleh ke asal suara tadi dan dengan cepat Ran dan Sonoko mengangguk meng-iya-kan, lalu mereka bertigapun asik dalam dunia fangirl mereka. Ckck, dasar!

**-KKSK-**

Sementara itu, Kaito terlihat tengah berlari menyusul Shinichi yang jauh di depannya. Shinchi terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa di salah satu jalan di kawasan Harajuku, sama dengan tempatnya berlari ini. Setelah di rasanya jarak antara dia dan pemuda Detektif itu cukup dekat, ia berteriak.

"Hei, tunggu!" merasa ada yang berteriak, dia pun menoleh dan mencari si peneriak tadi. Dia melihat Kaito Kuroba, pemuda yang ditemuinya di Cafe Levefre tadi, sedang berlari dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Shinichi pun memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata 'Aku?' tanpa suara dan jangan lupakan raut bingung yang terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya, Kaito pun mengangguk membenarkan dugaan Shinichi. Diam-diam Kaito berfikir, betapa imutnya wajah Shinichi yang sedang kebingungan tadi, keke~

"Kau tega sekali meniggalkanku bersama ketiga cewek freak tadi" ujar Kaito pura-pura cemberut. Shinichi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Haha.. Gomen ne Kaito-kun" – Shinichi

"Daijoubu. Oh iya, watashi wa Kuroba Kaito desu, yoroshiku ne Shinichi-kun" kata Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya -lagi- kepada Shinichi dan juga jangan lupakan dengan sulap andalannya, yakni memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar dari tangannya. Dan juga bonus kedipan menggoda dari Kaito untuk Shinichi.

"Hei-hei, tadi kan kita udah berkenalan di Cafe, Kaito-kun" balas Shinichi dengan muka bosannya yang merona merah karena perlakuan Kaito tadi.

"Demo, Shinichi sayang, ini kan secara pribadi, antara aku dan kamu" –Kaito.

'Apa katanya? Sayang?' inner Shinichi dengan muka merah padam saking malunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kaito menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh melihat Shinichi yang merah padam. 'Sungguh menggemaskan my tantei' inner Kaito.

"Shinichi-kun, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke sini" ajak Kaito ke Shinichi. Shinichi mengagguk meng-iya-kan, sepertinya dia masih speechless gara-gara Kaito memanggilnya sayang, khukhu..

**Sementara itu di Cafe Levefre...**

"Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, kalian tahu tidak?" tanya Aoko ambigu kepada Ran dan Sonoko. Rupanya kita sudah kembali ke Trio Fujoshi.

"Tahu apa, Aoko-chan?" tanya Ran balik. Dia bingung apa yang sedang di bicarakan Aoko. Pertanyaannya terkesan ambigu. Jadi dia tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Itu..." kata Aoko menggantung.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sonoko tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya..." lagi-lagi Aoko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" kali ini Ran yang sudah tak sabaran lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya... temanku tadi, Kaito Kuroba..." -Aoko

"Kaito? Ada apa dengan Kaito?" –Ran

"Sebenarnya dia... Kaito KID yang disukai oleh Shinichi-kun" cicit Aoko.

"Apa? Tidak kedengeran Aoko-chan. Sebenarnya dia siapa?" tanya Sonoko. Soalnya dia hanya mendengar Aoko bilang 'Sebenarnya dia...' lalu seterusnya dia tidak dengar karena Aoko bicaranya pelan sekali dan suaranya teredam oleh kebisingan Cafe.

"Baiklah sini kalian berdua mendekat akan aku bisikkan kepada kalian" kata Aoko pada Sonoko dan Ran.

"Kenapa harus di bisikkan?" tanya Ran dengan wajah 'odoroki'nya.

"Because this is Top Secret" kata Aoko dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Aoko, siap untuk di beritahu yang katanya adalah Top Secret.

"Sebenarnya.. Kaito Kuroba itu adalah Kaito KID yang di sukai oleh Shinichi-kun" bisik Aoko pada Ran dan Sonoko. Ran matanya melotot kaget atau malah sepertinya ditambah dengan Shock atas perkataan Aoko. Sementara Sonoko dia-

"NANI?" berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, sepertinya dia Shock juga saking kagetnya. Para pengunjung Cafe menoleh ke arah meja mereka karena kaget sekaligus penasaran akan teriakan Sonoko tadi. Melihat banyak yang memperhatikan, Aoko cepat-cepat meminta maaf ke arah pengunjung atas teriakan Sonoko yang mengganggu tadi.

"Psstt.. jangan keras-keras, Sonoko-chan. Gomen gomen kalo aku membuat kalian kaget. Demo, jangan beritahu Shinichi-kun ya?" Ran dan Sonoko mengangguk meng-iya-kan, setelah mereka bangun dari kekagetannya.

"Apalagi ke Kaito, bisa mati aku" gumam Aoko tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua, ya karena posisi mereka tidak terlalu jauh setelah peristiwa bisik-bisik tadi.

**Back to KaiShin..**

"Shinichi-kun.." panggil Kaito. Shinichi pun menoleh dan membalas dengan 'hm' nya.

"Kamu kan detektif yang terkenal sering menggagalkan rencana KID Si Pencuri tuh.." sebenarnya Kaito mengatakan ini dengan nada yang penuh dendam. Shinichi yang mendengar nama KID disebut, menahan diri agar tidak memerah dan spot jantung atau bahasa ringannya deg-degan.

"Hm. Lalu?" –Shinichi

"Apa kira-kira kau akan datang ke pertunjukannya besok malam?" tanya Kaito dengan keponya. Shinichi terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu dengan wajah yang agak ragu-ragu ia menjawab.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku malas melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu" jawab Shinichi. 'Tapi berubah menjadi iya jika duo fujoshi itu menyeretku dengan paksa' inner Shinichi. Sedangkan Kaito membatin 'Nani? Muka tampanku ini di bilang menyebalkan. Awas kau my tantei, akan ku balas perbuatanmu.

"Malas apa malu? Bukannya kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu? Pasti kau merindukannya" goda Kaito. Dan BINGO! Wajah Shinichi merona tipis karena sebagian bisa di tahannya. Kaito pun menyeringai dalam hati 'Rasakan pembalasanku Shin-chan'.

"T-tidak tidak, siapa bilang begitu. Lagian kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" Shinichi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya. Sepertinya dia salting gara-gara di goda oleh Kaito tadi.

"A, daijoubu. Baiklah mau kuantar pulang Shinichi-kun? Kebetulan aku tadi membawa motor kesayanganku" tawar Kaito pada Shinichi. Shinichi pikir-pikir dulu selama 2 jam, eh maksudnya 2 menit, 2 jam kelamaan.

"**Shikashi, atashi wa herumetto o motte konakatta..**" (Tapi, aku tidak membawa helm..) –Shinichi

"**Daijoubu, herumetto Aoko-chan ga mada ari**" (Tak apa, masih ada helmnya Aoko-chan) –Kaito

"Shikaraba, Aoko-chan pulangnya bagaimana?" –Shinichi

"Paling nanti juga sama Sonoko, bukannya dia bawa kendaraan?" –Kaito

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, masa aku pake herumetto motif bunga-bunga begini" kata Shinchi dengan wajah merana.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Itu cocok untuk wajahmu yang imut, Shinichi-kun.." goda Kaito. Shinichi mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanda kesal karena Kaito mengatainya imut. Melihat itu Kaito hanya pasang tampang MUPENG, alias Muka Pengen. Pengen makan Shinichi gitu maksudnya, waks. (a/n:yang yadonger pasti tau dah xD)

"Hei-hei, aku ini tampan tahu, gak ada imut imutnya sekalipun" seru Shinichi merajuk.

"Hai-hai. Itu sih terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi yang penting menurutku kau itu naik, kalo tidak kutinggal nih.." Shinichi menurut saja apa yang di kata pemuda Kuroba itu. Dia naik ke boncengan motor dengan wajah memerah. Akan ku beritahu, Shinichi memerah tiba-tiba karena kata-kata terakhir Kaito 'Tapi yang penting menurutku kau itu imut.' Entah mengapa kata itu selalu berdengung di kepala Shinichi dan berhasil membuatnya deg-degan tak karuan. Apalagi dengan duduk di dekat Kaito Kuroba seperti ini, itu bisa membuatnya spot jantung. 'Kami-sama, sebenarnya aku itu naksir KID apa si Kuroba ini?' batin Shinichi nelangsa. Tak tahukah kau Shin-chan, sebenarnya mereka itu orang yang sama.

**ToBeContinue**

**BigThanksTo :  
paradisaea Rubra|Liliana P|Hizumi|Dazelle Saputri|Sung Rae In|Guest|iamxxxxx|Conaners|Sora asagi|evilfish1503**

A/N : Gimana sensasinya minna? Pasti tambah garing  
oh iya, sepertinya bulan puasa ini saya gak bakalan apdet fanfic a.k.a hiatus, tapi ya gak tau juga sih  
terimakasih untuk para reader-san, reviewer-san, gomen apdetnya ngaret  
gomen gak bisa bales reviewnya, hehe *bilang aja males nulis -,-*  
dan satu lagi, bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa selamat menjalankannya dengan senang hati :D semoga ibadah kita di terima Allah SWT. Amin!  
follow juga twitter saya ya rantooll

Sayounara Minna-san~ Sankyuu~


End file.
